


Winter

by Aoi_Kitsukawa



Category: B-Eyes/ブラック・アイズ
Genre: "Winter" by Kajiura Yuki, F/M, General, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Kitsukawa/pseuds/Aoi_Kitsukawa
Summary: It was winter, after Kazuya returned from Japan. Lulu looked up at the outside of his apartment window, only to find up that it was already snowing.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm importing this story from FFN due to certain circumstances that no longer allowing me to remain active there. My very first fan fiction story of B-Eyes (story & arts by Chika Shiomi). Hope everyone can enjoy this story.

**Winter.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

 **Disclaimer:** B-Eyes is belongs to Chika Shiomi, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

 **Disclaimer:** This song is belongs to Kajiura Yuuki. I only borrow the lyrics.

* * *

 _We're in the middle of the winter_  
And walking hand in hand  
Long time no see, but now you're here with me  
To bless this icy land

A falling snow.

 

It was slow and smooth falling ices, but enough to wake up the young girl who was sleeping peacefully on the bed, with a young man next to her. The outside was still cold and snowy, showing that the winter had already entered the city of New York.

 

Lulu slowly opened her eyes and rose up, looked at her surroundings. It was dark. The room was dark. Everything was silent. Nothing to see. Nothing to hear.

 

It was dark and silent room.

 

However, the coldness of the weather still able to stabbed through her small, fragile body. She slowly held her body as she tried to suppress the cold air. She looked at the window and realized that the snows were falling again.

 

It was already winter.

 

It was.

 

New York was covered with white snows as the winter had approached the busy city, together with the most awaiting event to everyone-Christmas celebration. The roads were crowded with the cars; people went out for last minutes shopping. The lights at the outside window were lightly shine, yet still looked dim through the glass window.

 

Lulu tried to move from the bed when suddenly she felt something was wrapped around her waist. She looked over and then realized that Kazuya's arm was holding her waist. Even his left eye was bandaged; his face still looked peaceful as he slept. She smiled a little as she let go of his arm and placed the blanket on his body.

 

She blushed a little as she suddenly remembered what had happened before she returned to the room, together with Kazuya. Kazuya and her met again at the church that she stayed, and he suddenly appeared. He wanted her to say to him that she wanted to meet him, as he slowly kissed her. It was gentle, and it was filling with love.

 

Lulu went out from the room as she wore her sweater and when down to the ground. She looking at the snows that finally covered the road, as well as the snow that still fell down on her. She looked at the snows as she remembered what had happened before that.

 

After the departure of Kazuya to Japan, she had nothing to do except waiting and praying for God to let her met with him again. She couldn't able to stop him; she was only a naïve child, falling in love with the man that once tried to kill her for witnessing her own uncle's assassination. She was afraid of his black eyes, that can showed her the fear and if possible, to her own death.

 

At first, she was scared. Really. She was scared. However, from time to time, she slowly adapted the frightening black eyes and then, she never felt fear again. At the same time, Kazuya was slowly changed and started to let her stay by his side. This relationship had slowly made them very close which resulting of her fallen in love with him.

 

Yes, she loved him. She loved Kazuya. That was the fact. And she was unable to suppress the feeling that growing inside her. She realized that he was so important to her; although he might be not in love with her. That was why she decided to stop him from leaving New York and flew to Japan.

 

But it was really a surprise; he did come back from Japan.

 

She prayed with her might so that he could return back to her side, letting her to see him again, although she believed that it might be useless. Such wishful thinking that she hoped that time finally came true. He came to her, as she held his arm that embraced her from behind.

 

He loved her as well.

 

She closed her eyes, as she felt the icy snow that fell on her face. Slowly, a pair of arms slowly wrapped around her waist again, making her to open her eyes again once more. A voice that was familiar to her was heard, together with a song that slowly heard that time.

 

 _We're in the middle of the winter_  
And walking hand in hand  
Long time no see, but now you're here with me  
To bless this icy land

 

"Lulu? What are you doing here?"

 

"Kazuya!?" She said, a little bit shocked.

 

It was Kazuya.

 

He was awakening after Lulu went out from his room. Looking as she walked out from his side, he slowly following her and watched as he looked her in her own world. Feeling glad that she was safe, he slowly went to her side and hugged her from behind.

 

The song was still continued, like to accompany both of them.

 

"Why are you here, Lulu? It's cold outside," Said Kazuya, as he held her tight.

 

Lulu leaned against Kazuya as she said, "Nothing. I'm just…thinking something. That's all."

 

"About what?"

 

Lulu was silent for a while. Kazuya looked at her and then pulled her around, facing her to him. He could saw the sadness on Lulu's face.

 

"What's wrong?" He said softly.

 

"Did I ask you something that hurt you again?" He said as he softly as he slowly pushed her stray hair off of her face.

 

"No..."

 

"Then why?"

 

"I just…"

 

"I just want to be at your side…"

 

"Forever…"

 

Kazuya was silent. He kept looking at her as she started to tears.

 

"I…"

 

"I really love you Kazuya…"

 

Kazuya kept silent as he slowly reached her staining face.

 

"I don't want you to go anyway else, not like the last time…"

 

"I was…Really worried about you…You were injured that time…"

 

"Please…Stay with me Kazuya...Or otherwise, I'll…" Said Lulu, when Kazuya slowly put his finger on her lips, making her silent for a while.

 

"I know…"

 

"I know that, Lulu…"

 

He was cupping her face as he leaned down and slowly kissed her. Lulu, at first was shocked with his action but then she slowly accepted it.

 

 _If the night is dark and cold_  
I will warm you with my kiss  
Let me hold you in my arms again  
And vow to stay with me  
Through the snow

 

Kazuya kissed her for a while before he broke the kiss. Lulu looked at him, but with a slight blush that appeared on her face. Kazuya was chuckled a little as he held her close to him. He seemed like to see her shy action, as he slowly stroked her hair.

 

"I'll never leave your side, ever again, Lulu…" He said.

 

"Really? Kazuya?" Asked Lulu as she looked at his eyes.

 

 _I was always sad and cold_  
All alone, before we met  
Now you've taught me how to find the light  
Even in darkness of winter

 

Kazuya nodded his head as he slowly let go of her and then held her hands. Her hands were cold, compare to his warm hands that was holding hers.

"I won't…"

 

"I won't leave you ever again…"

 

"I did say to you earlier, Lulu. Have you forgotten about it already?" He said as he kissed her forehead.

 

Lulu smiled a little as she said, "No, I just want to know."

 

Kazuya smiled a little as he kneeled down and quickly held Lulu in his arms bridal style. Lulu was shocked with his actions screamed a little, while Kazuya just laughed.

 

"Let's go back. It's already late, and it's cold here," Said Kazuya as he walked back into his apartment.

 

"Alright…" Said Lulu as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her head against his neck, when she slowly raised her head again.

 

"What's wrong?" Asked Kazuya.

 

"It's a song."

 

"…"

 

"Did you hear it, Kazuya?"

 

"Indeed. Well then, let's go back. I'm freezing!"

 

"Alright."

 

 _We are wandering hand in hand_  
Up and over hills of snow  
We'll keep on walking through winter

 

Both of them went back into Kazuya's apartment, together with the fallen snows and a song, that surrounding both of the two lovers.

 

 _We're in the middle of the winter_  
And walking hand in hand  
Long lime no see, but now you're here with me  
To bless this icy land  
If the night is dark and cold  
I will warm you with my kiss  
Let me hold you in my arms again  
And vow to stay with me  
Through the snow

 _I was always sad and cold_  
All alone, before we met  
Now you've taught me how to find the light  
Even in darkness of winter

 _We are wandering hand in hand_  
Up and over hills of snow  
We'll keep on walking through winter…

 

* * *

 

**At last! Finally finish my first fanfiction of B-Eyes! Hope everyone enjoy it! And sorry for the other stories; too busy right now. Anyway, the song that I borrow is Winter from Kajiura Yuki's Fiction Album. Meet again!**


End file.
